La Guerre Sainte (ou pas) de la nourriture
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: La débilité n'a pas de limites. Nous l'allons montrer tout à l'heure avec la plus épique des guerres entre les chevaliers, spectres et marinas... La Guerre Sainte ( ou pas) de la nourriture! -juste un gros craquage entre deux créas folles de bouffe-. /!\ Couples yaoi étranges.


Avant de vous lancer dans cette fiction un peu... "Déroutante"... Je tiens à vous préciser que je fais cette fiction en compagnie d'une de mes très chères amies: **Naheiah**. Il y aura 4 ou 5 chapitres, tous rédigés après que je me sois chouté à l'extasie... Ah merde. Je ne devais pas le dire que je me droguais? Bon bah... tant pis... Enfin, vu qu'il y a beaucoup de couples... et qu'ils risquent d'apparaître dans une autre fiction... Je vous les mets tous ici :

- Mû x Io - Aldébaran x Rhadamanthe

- Saga x Fille - Angelo x Hypnos x Thanatos

- Aiolia x Myu - Shaka x Sorrento

- Dokho (célibaaaaaaaaat) - Milo x Kanon

- Aioros x Eaque - Shura x Shion

- Camus (célibaaaaaaaaat) - Aphrodite x Fille

Bref on se retrouve pour le premier chapitre de la fiction!

* * *

**Prologue** : Prélude de la Guerre

La saison du printemps avait très bien commencé. Les bourgeons apparaissaient sur les plantes qui reprenaient vit peu à peu, les oiseaux ne manquaient pas de chanter une fois le soleil levé, et ce dernier était souvent présent dans le ciel de Grèce. Le temps était doux, tantôt plus frais, tantôt plus chaud. C'était vraiment un très bon début de saison en somme. D'ailleurs nos très chers chevaliers –maintenant ressuscités et en pleine forme- profitaient de ce temps magnifique pour se détendre, passer du temps avec leurs amis ou leurs intimes, ou aller à la plage qui se trouvait non loin du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Bref, c'était un très bon début de saison en somme.

Pourtant une ombre noire s'approchait du Sanctuaire de la Déesse de la Guerre, une ombre grande et impressionnante dans sa belle armure aux couleurs aussi sombre que son esprit. Le cosmos qui s'émanait de cet intrus était très puissant, écrasant celui des nouvelles recrues sans aucune difficulté. Il avançait en silence, d'un pas pressé, à croire que Thanatos le poursuivait de près. Arrivant enfin devant l'immense enchaînement de temples, deux silhouettes l'attendaient sur les marches menant au temple du Bélier. L'ombre se stoppa, observant les deux qui étaient venus à sa rencontre à peine fut-il arrivé.

**- Vous voilà enfin mon oncle. J'ai bien cru que vous alliez décliner notre invitation.** –lança une voix douce et féminine.

**- Je dois avouer ne pas comprendre le but de cette bataille**. –répondit l'homme en armure.

**- Allons au treizième temple… Nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter tous ensemble de l'idée que nous avons eue. **

Sans plus de discours les trois silhouettes montèrent les marches dans un silence mort afin de rejoindre le temple du Grand Pope.

* * *

**- Pourquoi faire une chose aussi… comment dire cela sans être vexant… grotesque ? **

**- Mon oncle. Hadès. Je vous en prie ! Nous avons sacrifiés des hommes et des femmes simplement pour satisfaire nos envies de Guerre et de domination sur la Terre, il serait temps de faire en sorte qu'ils s'amusent. **

Le Dieu des Enfers sembla réfléchir quelques instants, il devait bien avouer que l'idée était assez étrange… même très étrange, cependant elle pourrait peut être s'avérer efficace pour rendre un peu de gaieté au sein de son armée de spectres. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il posait son regard sur sa nièce.

**- Soit. Si cela peut permettre à mon armée d'être un peu plus gai pendant quelques jours j'accepte. Mais pourquoi leur donner ce prix là en récompense ? **

Ce fut cette fois à Poséidon de se lever pour prendre la parole et ainsi exposer son point de vue quand à la récompense de cette « étrange activité ».

**- Ils ont bien mérités d'avoir une telle récompense après avoir souffert milles tourments de notre main et de celle de nos chevaliers respectifs. **

**- Certes, je comprends cela. Cependant j'impose ma limite. **

**- Laquelle est-ce mon oncle ?** –demanda alors Athéna, légèrement méfiante.

**- Si le souhait du gagnant me semble exagéré…** **Je refuserais qu'il se réalise, quoique vous disiez. **

Athéna et Poséidon se regardèrent alors quelques secondes. Aucune parole ne fut échangée mais chacun avait compris la parole de l'autre. Ils reposèrent leur regard sur le dernier Dieu et acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête commun.

**- Bien puisque tout semble être en ordre. Je vais rappeler le Pope afin qu'il organise la partie chevalier ici. Vous vous occupez de vos hommes dans votre milieu respectif. **

**- Et pour ce qui est de la finale ?** –s'exclama Hadès.

**-Nous verrons cela plus tard. Ils seront déjà très fatigué après cette partie alors ne pressons personne. **

Il y eu de nouveau un hochement de tête commun et les Dieux se séparèrent alors pour retourner dans leur domaine annoncer la grande nouvelle à leur armée.


End file.
